Search
by EliseRedding
Summary: Hunter has taken a break from the NS crew. They meet up at a Motocross race benefit for blindness. AU, slash, awesome.Sequel to Sight for Sore Eyes
1. Chapter 1

Search

By Elise

T

THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed Sight for Sore Eyes. This is the next in the series to be written and chronologically.

Disclaimer, standard. Jason and Tracy are my characters.

Jason growled as someone bumped into Hunter, causing him to lose his concentration. Hunter raised a hand to his friend, "Hey bro, it's cool. They didn't know."

"You have a cane for godsake! They should know." Jason sighed and looped his arm around Hunter's.

Hunter allowed himself to be led between the people. It was over crowded, the track and he wasn't necessarily wanting to be there. He had met Jason at the park. Hunter had crossed a street, not looking, and was almost hit by Jason. They'd been friends since that day a few weeks ago.

Hunter clenched and unclenched his hands, "They very well could be here."

Jason shrugged, "Who cares? You would've stayed if they were good friends."

Shaking his head, Hunter said, "That's not true. They've risked their lives for me."

"You mean, you've been almost hit by a car before?" Jason said, chuckling, "You're not the most careful of people are you, dude?"

"Something like that." Hunter bit his lip and Jason sat him down. He could hear the sound of the motorbikes and felt his adrenaline rising. He marvelled at how he was no longer afraid of them. Earlier in the year, Hunter had been in a biking accident which blinded him indefinitely. It had taken a long time to not be afraid of the sounds of motocross. Jason nudged him, shaking him from his reverie.

"Whatcha thinking dude?"

"What if I see him? I miss my brother, and Cam."

"If I had known you would've been whiny, I might've kept driving." Jason smiled, his voice allowing Hunter to recognize the sarcasm.

"We'll see. I hope they do show up. If they don't, no harm done. This race is for blindness... and well... i'm blind... Did i really pay twenty dollars to be a spectator when I can't see?"

Jason nodded. "Hey, there're some people looking at you strangley. What do they look like?"

Hunter's face lit up, "Well, one of them is asian and dressed in green. He's small glasses and is probably making a sarcastic comment. He's got a really good body, and his name is-"

Jason started laughing, "Cam. I got it. Man, you really are into this guy."

Hunter shrugged, "Gotta do what I gotta do."

Hunter listened for the people around him, standing up. Jason shook his head, "No, Bro, it's not him."

Hunter sat down. "Great. Well, I shouldn't be getting my hopes up."

Jason sat next to the crimson ranger and patted his leg. "The race is starting. There are ten people in the first heat. Damn... You know, Hunter, there are some famous people up there."

Despite feeling resentful that he had yet to find Cam and the others, Hunter's interest was peaked, "Who?"

"Factory Blue. Race X. Lime Racers. Even MTV's Extreme." Jason listed, "There're some I haven't heard of as well, Johnson Racers, Storm Chargers, Lucy Diamond..."

"Wait," Hunter said, "Go back. You said Storm Chargers?"

"Yeah, two racers... Brooks and Bradley... hey, you're a Bradley, are you related? Are these the guys you've been telling me about?"

"You gotta take me down there immediately. We gotta get down there." Hunter leapt to his feet, "Let's go. That's my brother and close friend."

"Whoa, slow down. We gotta stay here for a little while, remember? We're meeting with Tracy. She'll kill me if we ditch her." Jason said, urging the thunder to sit.

Hunter shook his head, "You don't understand dude, it's my brother. He'll know where the others are."

"Well, he's at the starting line, so its not like there's anything you can do right now. Let's sit and wait." Jason watched Hunter warily.

In all truthfullness, Jason didn't want Hunter to see his old friends. He had it in his head that they weren't good people, and that is why Hunter had run. Jason and Tracy were fiercely protective of Hunter. They hadn't known him that long, but he was nice and willing to learn new things. Tracy owned a car dealership and had hired Hunter on Jason's word. After Hunter had fixed a car that she had trouble with, Tracy was amazed to discover that he was blind. He didn't look it.

Jason scutted his foot along the ground. Hunter had a past. Both Tracy and Jason knew that, but he also had a personality that ached of a very well guarded vulnerability, increased by the handicap. After getting through the shell, Jason found that he really liked the person inside. He wasn't some blind kid running away from terrible friends, he was a loyal friend with excellent taste in cars and motorbikes.

Tracy whistled to get Jason's attention. Hunter nudged his new friend, "Your girlfriend is here."

"She's not my girlfriend." Jason said sharply.

"Even I can tell you're blushing, and I'm blind." Hunter said, laughing.

Tracy made it to the duo in time to see them in a shoving match. She laughed and separated them by sitting between them. "Alright you two, knock it off. The race is about to begin."

"My friends are racing in it, Trace, perhaps you'll get to meet them." Hunter said excitedly.

Tracy looked nervously at Jason than back to Hunter. "Sweetie... the friends who haven't called you or spoken to you? The ones that made you leave in the first place?"

Hunter shook his head, "it's different. You don't know them. Blake, my brother, is racing. I bet he's in a navy bike. There's also Dustin, and I'm betting he's dressed in yellow."

Tracy looked and sure enough, two riders high fived each other before revving their engines. Hunter jumped and then blushed, covering it up. He leaned to the edge of his seat. The announcer's gun went off, and the race began. The crowd began cheering as the cacophany of motors rang through the air. Tracy and Jason watched Dustin and Blake lead the pack of racers. "It looks like they might win."

"Of course." Hunter said, his head held high. "They always win."

"Modest, aren't we?" Tracy said sarcastically.

"It's not like that. It's just that Blake is the best there is, and Dustin is second. We discussed coming to this together. It was Dustin's idea." Hunter sat back, contemplative for a moment.

Tracy reached over and squeezed his hand. "You miss them, don't you?"

"Yeah, but I need the break. I was so taken care of that I didn't have a chance to become independent, self reliant." Hunter pointed out, while hearing the motorbikes zoom by on their second lap. He guessed they had four more to go, standard motocross.

"You are self reliant, dude," Jason pointed out, "You live in an apartment building, take a bus to work every morning. Hell, you even tutor kids in martial arts. You're kindof an over achiever."

Hunter snorted, "No one ever accused me of that before."

The group fell into a comfortable silence, watching the race. When it was over, sure enough, Blake Bradley had taken first, with Dustin Brooks in second. Hunter smirked, "See? Now can we go down there? I want to see them."

Tracy shifted foot to foot, "Hunter... if you see them, will you leave us? I mean, I know we can't replace what you had in Blue Bay, but we like you, you know? I mean, you still work for me, and I won't let you quit, and we're your friends."

Hunter leaned back, his face blank. He had long ago learned to control his eyes, in terms of emotion. HUnter rubbed his face for a second before answering, "I really like it here as well."

"That, my friend, is not an answer." Jason said.

"I like the both of you. You've both been friendly, and helpful, and there for me." Hunter said, "If I leave, it'll be hard. You knew i was going to go home one of these days."

"I just don't want that day to be today, Hunter." Tracy said.

"It won't be." Hunter pointed out as he stood, "I'm not going home with them. I still haven't found what I'm exactly looking for."

"Dude, this zen stuff has got to go." Jason said, helping Hunter down the bleacher steps towards the pit.

Hunter grinned, "My blue bay friends would note the irony of that statement."

Hunter, still nervous with the loud noises, heard over the crowd his name being screeched at the top of someone's lungs: Tori. Without even a second to register, Hunter felt a body fly into him, hugging him in a death grip. Jason and Tracy stepped back as Hunter laughed at the bundle of Tori in his arms. She stepped back and grinned, "Not that I missed you or anything." She said sarcastically.

"Oh right, that was quite the hug for someone who didn't miss me." Hunter smiled and reached out for Tori's hand. "Who else is here?"

Tori grinned and turned, "The entire crew. Dustin and Blake are meeting up with us at The Blue Parrot Cafe."

Hunter grinned, "So Cam... you're here?"

Cam grinned and stepped past Shane, placing a hand on Hunter's arm. "Right in front of you, Hunter."

Hunter launched himself on the green samurai, rivalling Tori's hug. Hunter leaned back and Cam placed his hand on Hunter's face. Jason and Tracy exchanged glances and grinned. Jason stepped forward, separating the two, "Alright, I think it's about time you introduced us to your friends, Hunter."

Hunter reluctantly stepped back, placing a hand on Jason's arm, to situate where he was. "Everyone, this is Jason, a friend of mine, and Tracy, my friend and my boss."

Tracy smiled and waved and Jason grinned, placing an arm around Hunter's shoulder, "Yes, yes, this one walked in front of my car, and I nearly hit him."

"You love that story." Hunter said, rolling his eyes, "I mean, absolutely love it."

"Well, I like pointing out your flaws. Makes me look good." Jason said, laughing.

The group laughed along with him, except for Cam, who was watching Jason's arm over Hunter's shoulders. Jason was tall enough to reach Hunter's shoulders. Cam ducked his head. Tracy raised an eyebrow but felt that it was none of her business. "Well," She said, "You need to introduce yourselves."

"I'm Shane." The red ranger said, reaching to shake hands with the two.

"Tori Hansen." said Tori with a smile.

Jason smiled, winking at Tori. At that moment, Dustin and Blake had walked up to the group. Neither racer had seen Hunter yet. Dustin was complaining, "Dude, you totally cheated somehow. I've been practicing like non-stop."

"No way, bro, i always win. Especially if the race is for blindness. I was going to work extra hard." Blake smiled, "Turns out though that this race was a breeze. Man, it such a burden being a winner all the time."

Dustin shoved Blake, smiling. "Jerk."

"Hey you're the one complaining about second place, which is still good." Blake said.

Both boys finally looked up at the amused group. Their eyes landed simultaneously on Hunter. Blake seemingly flew over the ground, attacking Hunter. "BRO! I've missed you!"

Hunter grinned, too happy to say anything. They both stopped hugging each other, but still kept a hand on each other's backs, as if to prove they both were still there. Dustin clapped his hands in excitement, "Dude, what's up? You're not afraid of motocross!"

Hunter nodded, "Yeah, I know. I still jump on occasion but, I'm all good."

Tracy extended her hand to Dustin, "I'm Tracy. You must be Hunter's brother, Blake, right?"

Dustin shook his head, pointing at Blake. "I'm Dustin, that one is Blake. Adoption."

Jason reached out and shook both of their hands. "I'm Jason. Well, I overheard that you were all going to the Blue Parrot, and I gotta tell you guys... the place is terrible."

Hunter laughed, "He's right guys. I hate the Parrot. Jason, remember that one night when Tracy dragged us there after work?"

Tracy crossed her arms, "It wasn't that bad."

"It was karaoke night." Jason pointed out, "AND a high school tour group was there. I didn't even know we had a high school in the area!"

Hunter laughed at the memory. The other rangers exchanged glances. Knowing that Hunter had another life was quickly making them uncomfortable. Hunter clapped his hands together. "Here's the plan. We get our things and meet at The Village Grille."

Tracy shrugged, "No... there's that creepy guy there."

"We'll protect you, Trace, don't worry." Hunter said.

Tracy scrunched up her nose and nodded. "OK... who is going to go with your friends? They need to know how to get there."

"I can take them." Hunter said, "I haven't seen them in so long."

Tori put up her hands. "Whoa. The Village Grille? Is that a restaurant? A bar? How long? We've gotta get back to... Sensei for more training. Which you're missing out on a lot of fun, Hunter."

Jason furrowed his eyebrows, "He trains here. He teaches for a few hours each week at the local dojo. There's a lot you don't know about Hunter here."

Shane crossed his arms, "And a lot you don't know. Listen, we appreciate you looking out for him, but Hunter is a close friend of ours and we kinda would like him to come home."

Cam cleared his throat, "He belongs with us."

Tracy mimicked Tori's actions from earlier. "Hey. It's just a bite to eat. Hunter will decide whatever Hunter decides. I'm starving lets get food."

Hunter grabbed onto Jason's arm again. "Lead me outta here. it's too loud. Cam, follow us in the car."

Cam nodded, watching Hunter walk away. Hunter's face was blank, a sure fire sign

that Hunter was upset. Cam looked at the rest of the rangers and put up his hands. "I don't know what to think. I don't like seeing Hunter dependent on that guy, Jason."

Shane shrugged, "None of us do, dude. Let's give them all the benefit of the doubt, alright? We gotta focus here on Hunter and what's best for the team."

Blake bit his lip, "Alright guys, Hunter is still Hunter. Let's eat and learn about his time away."

A few nods and they all left. The same haunting fear floated above the ranger's heads. What if Hunter didn't want to come back?

tbc?


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone! Thank you for the wonderful responses! I get so excited to see everyone's names when prompts my email. Here is the next part.

Hunter was outside on the terrace with his brother Blake. Both seemed to be animated in telling the last few weeks to each other. Their shoulders were touching and their voices could be heard, but not understood. Cam watched them, sadly. Tori, in turn, was watching Cam, worried. She nudged Dustin, her best friend, "Hey Dustin, do you think Cam is acting strangely?"

"Course he is, dude. He hasn't even gotten a kiss out of Hunter since he's seen him. He's lovesick or something." Dustin said.

Tori shrugged, "He just seems so introspective. it worries me."

"It's Cam, Tor, he's always been intro.. intra... uh... he's always been a loner." Dustin smiled in support, "Let them sort it out."

Tori shrugged, "I guess. Tracy seems really nice." She said, changing the topic.

Dustin nodded, "Oh yeah. She seems like a big sweetie. That Jason guy is overly defensive."

Tori nodded, "I know what you mean. it's like he's afraid that we're going to take Hunter away."

"Well aren't we?" Dustin asked.

Tori paused, "I was hoping so. I didn't think about it from his perspective."

"Well its like... when the ninja's in Lothor's ship come back... Hunter will return to the Thunder Academy. His friends and stuff probably miss him. We won't want to let him go, but we'll have to." Dustin smiled, pleased at his analogy.

Tori smiled, "It astounds me every day when you drop gems of wisdom like that."

Dustin shrugged, "Hey, I'm not dumb all the time. Everyone thinks I am, but I'm not."

"I know, Dustin." Tori said, smiling at her best friend. "I'm going to bug the Bradleys to get their butts in here. Cam is about to bore holes through the glass and Jason is getting bored."

"Shane seems to be void of problems." Dustin said, hoping that cheered Tori.

Tori laughed, "There's a first."

The two brothers came back in, smiling. Tracy and Jason moved over, offering a seat to the oldest Thunder. "So," Tracy started, "How did you all meet?"

Shane didn't even blink an eye, saying automatically, "School. We met at school. Been tight since."

Jason raised an eyebrow. He had been feeling animosity from Cam the entire night. "Cam. You're too old to be in school with them, unless you were held back."

Cam nearly choked on his drink at the thought of being held back in school. "No. I helped teach martial arts. They know me from there."

"All of you guys take martial arts?" Tracy said, "now I can't idly threaten Hunter whenever he's late to work. He's got a posse of ninjas!"

There was a quick exchanging of glances and some laughter at Tracy's statement. "We're not ninja's by any means." Dustin said, "You don't have to worry about us. I'd sooner run away than fight."

Hunter sipped his drink, enjoying the discussion. It was fun having these two groups of people combine and throw back. Cam cleared his throat, "Excuse me, I'll be right back."

Hunter listened as he heard Cam's footsteps leave for the terrace. Looks like this would be the perfect time to get him alone. Hunter stood up, "Apparently, the terrace is reserved for one on one time with the illustrious Mr. Hunter Bradley. If you'll excuse me."

"Remember you're in public, dude." Blake said, smirking, knowingly.

Hunter laughed, "If you keep that up, Blake, we'll defile your-"

"Just go!" Tori said, "Just go see Cam. He's grumpy."

Hunter's eyebrows furrowed and he made his way outside.

"Cam? Where are you? I can't hear you." Hunter said.

Cam stepped away from the railing. "Over here. You didn't have to leave, Hunter."

"Yes I did." Hunter said, "I haven't had a single moment alone with you in weeks."

Cam smiled and moved closer to Hunter. "You still feel that way?"

Hunter stopped in his tracks, his face shocked, open for all emotions. "Excuse me?"

"I just wanted to know," Cam said, confused, "If you still liked me, like that."

Hunter glared, "Why would you doubt that?"

"Well, we never really had anything when you were in Blue Bay, and then you left to find yourself. I guess I just kindof assumed that you'd... I don't know... come to your senses or something." Cam felt as foolish as it sounded,.

Hunter walked quickly to the voice and grabbed Cam's shoulders. "Don't doubt me like that. ever. When I promise someone something, I stick by that promise. I love you, Cam."

Cam bit his lip, his eyes stinging, "I have been waiting so long to hear you say that.

I've missed you."

Hunter quickly pulled the other into an intense kiss. It all but rivalled their first kiss together. When they separated, Hunter leaned his forehead against Cam's. "Don't forget it."

Cam grinned, "Never again. So we can go back whenever you're ready. I was

thinking I stay at your place tonight, and we'll pack, leave tomorrow morning."

Hunter's face dropped. "I'm... not coming home yet."

Cam looked up, shocked. "Excuse me?"

"You heard me, Cam."

"I know, i just want to hear you say it again, to confirm it... I mean, are you crazy? You accomplished what you sent out to do. Come home, Hunter, we need you." Cam said, his arm around Hunter's lower back.

Hunter nestled his head into the crook of Cam's neck and whispered, "I'm not ready."

"You are ready. You beat your motocross fear. You're well adjusted, not depressed..."

"I'm not ready, Cam." Hunter said, harsher than he meant to, "Don't push me."

Cam separated from the thunder, "I'm not pushing you. I'm just telling you that I think its time you came back. If anything, because you have a responsibility as the crimson ranger."

"I'm not a ranger anymore, Cam, you know this!" Hunter exclaimed, "What has gotten into you?"

"This town isn't your home. You belong with me... or us, at the very least with the team." Cam pointed out. "We're your friends."

"And Tracy and Jason aren't?" Hunter said.

"they don't know you like we do." Cam said, "There are things you can't tell them."

"I'm not a ranger, so it doesn't matter."

"It matters to me! It matters to tori and Shane and Dustin! What about Blake? It matters to him. Our Senseis? Have you forgotten all of the students trapped on Lothor's ship?"

Hunter curled his lip, "Cam, I told you not to push me. I'm doing my thing until I can figure things out. Maybe I want to stay here. Maybe I don't care about Ninja Ops anymore!"

Cam's face went blank, his voice cold. "You don't care? I don't think we have anything to discuss further."

"Cam, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it that way..." Hunter paused, awaiting a response and recieving none. "Cam? Are you there? Damn... stupid samurai powers."

Hunter kicked the ground when he heard Jason's voice. "Hey, dude, you alright? That guy in green totally just booked it out of here."

Hunter looked up, "We got into a fight."

"What a prick! It's like... you live here, this is your turf, and he hasn't seen you in forever." Jason crossed his arms, assuming the role of protective older brother.

"I know, I know... it's complicated. We both have different views on whats good for me." Hunter said, "I'm really upset. I think I need to go back to the apartment."

"Want Trace and I to stay with you? Watch a movie or something?" Jason said.

"No, thanks. You should probably ask Tracy anyway. Have a movie at your place, like a low-key date?" Hunter grinned, to show that he was alright.

Jason shook his head, "No, she'd totally turn me down... unless it was the new action flick that just came out. I know she hasn't seen it and I totally own it... maybe I will ask her over. Does she drink? Should I get beers or wine?"

"Nope, she doesn't drink. Try a soda of some type." Hunter allowed himself to be walked back in.

The group immediately questioned him. "What happened, Hunter? Cam just left, saying he needed to get work done." Shane asked.

Ass, thought Hunter to himself. "We had a disagreement. Don't worry about it."

"About what?" Dustin said, "You two are so tight."

"I thought so as well." Hunter said. "I'll call him tonight. I... just to clarify, everyone, I'm not returning to Blue Bay tonight. Or tomorrow night, or the next night. I'm going to live here for a bit more."

Blake looked down, biting his lip. He listened as the others openly supported the decision, saying that Hunter could do whatever he pleased. "No. I don't accept this." Blake said finally, "it's stupid."

Hunter shook his head, "You don't get it, Bro."

"Yeah, Hunter, I do. You don't want to be near us anymore because we complicate things." Blake took a deep breath, "I'm a burden because you have to protect me all the time."

"That's so not the case, Blake, and you know it!" Hunter defended. "Listen, I'm just not ready. I like working here as a mechanic. I like Tracy and Jason. I like my apartment and the bus driver. Her name is Goldie and she's got three kids. We chat about them all the time. I like my students and the racers. I've got a lot going on."

Tracy cleared her throat, "I support whatever Hunter wants, but... and please, think of it from our perspective, but we haven't seen you guys contact Hunter at all. No visits, no calls. He's a good worker. Hunter is a temp mechanic, but I've offered him head mechanic. He'd be a fool to pass it up. Hunter obviously loves you guys a great deal, we've heard so much of you... but perhaps Blue Bay needs a bit more than friends to keep him there."

"Well put, Tracy," Hunter said, "Except they couldn't contact me, i made it that way. Its a tough decision, and I'll make it, but you have to respect whatever it is, all of you."

Tori nodded, "We can do that. Right guys?"

Shane and Dustin nodded, "Right."

Blake took a deep breath, "Yeah, but I don't like it at all.We've responsibilities at

home."

Hunter reached out to his brother, who took his hands, "it isn't personally against you guys, Blake. I've got to get my head sorted out."

"I was so afraid when I got your note, Hunter." Blake said, "I was mad and sad and many different things."

"I know. I'm sorry." Hunter said, "To everyone. I'll be back, I promise, it just won't be soon."

Blake nodded and leaned back, letting go of Hunter. "Alright, dude, I support you."

"Next step, convincing the green guy to agree." Jason said.

"Cam." Hunter said, "His name is Cam and he is pissed off at me."

The group looked sympathetically at Hunter as he sat back, slipping into a trademark brood. Tori nudged Hunter, "Perhaps its time you call your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend."

"My point still stands, Hunter. Call Cam. Meet up tonight, you and him, alone." Tori

said, "You can talk things out. You know I'm right."

Hunter chuckled to himself, "Thanks, Tor. Anyone want to call me a cab?"

Jason left for the cab and Hunter stood, collecting his things. "How long are you guys staying?"

"We leave tomorrow evening. We figured we'd see the sights for a day. I can't believe Sensei let us." Dustin said.

Hunter winced at the use of sensei's names. He hated skirting around the issue with his new friends. This caused Hunter to stop. He was thrown by the change he had gone through since he had first met the winds. Before hand, he would've had no trouble keeping secrets because he wouldn't have trusted anyone long enough to want to share them. "You alright, Bro?" Blake asked.

"Yeah... just I was thinking about trust. Don't worry about it." Hunter said, "I guess I should call Cam. Does everyone want to meet first thing in the morning?"

Tracy cleared her throat, "Yes, you can take the morning off, but you gotta be in by noon, got it?"

Hunter pulled Tracy into a hug, turning on the charm. "Thanks, Trace, it means a lot. You're the greatest boss in the world."

Tracy laughed and Hunter made his way to the cab.

tbc...


	3. Chapter 3

A/N -

song to three blind mice, no pun intended with the nature of the story.

I love reviews /

I love reviews/

see how they brighten/

my daily mood/

I love to check my email at night/

to see the reviews, oh what a great sight/

I love reviews/

i love reviews/

ALSO - there is some slight Dustin/Marah, and when I mean slight, I mean... its a subplot.

Still the wonderful cam/hunter and BOY do they have issues. enjoy!

"Come on, bro, you gotta come meet me." Hunter said, "I haven't see you in weeks and I miss you."

"I'm really tired, and in bed, and I can see you for breakfast." Cam said, "It's late."

"It is not late, Cam." Hunter said, "Do you not want to see me? Maybe leaving was a good idea!"

"I don't know, Hunter, stop asking me questions like that." Cam's voice was harsh.

Hunter rubbed the bridge of his nose, "Are you having doubts? Do you feel differently? We should be having this conversation in person."

Cam didn't respond immediately and Hunter near growled into the phone, "fine, Cam. Fine. We'll break up even before we were together. I really liked you though, ok? Remember that!"

"I like you too." Cam said, his voice small and timid.

"Then what are you afraid of?" Hunter said, the fire out of his voice.

"I don't know." Cam said.

Hunter laughed cynically, "This is a circular argument if i ever heard one."

"Where are you?"

"In a cab. Racking up miles trying to find a place to have coffee." Hunter was debating if he wanted a beer instead, forgetting temporarily that he wasn't of age.

"Tell me where to meet you." Cam said. His voice was monotone and upset.

Hunter turned to the cab driver, "Drop me off at the next place that has really good coffee."

The cab grinned, "We've got Roxy's. Its got a bit of privacy as well."

"Roxy's, Cam, Meet me there." Hunter said.

He shut the phone, not giving Cam a chance to protest. The cab driver looked in the rear view mirror, "Lover's spat?"

Hunter snorted, "Something like that."

"Well whats the problem? You seem like a nice enough guy. What girl wouldn't want you?" the cabbie lit a smoke and Hunter scrunched his nose.

"I don't know. Cameron... it's just... whatever I do, its not good enough. I've shown that I am in love. I've tried my hardest. I kinda left for a few weeks to get my head sorted out and Cam is just upset about it. I left abruptly."

"Well, you gotta understand, when you love someone and they just leave, it hurts. No matter what the reason." The cab driver smiled, confused at why Hunter wasn't responding nonverbally.

"The thing is, I was in an accident. I race, motocross, and lost my eyesight. I've been thrown for a loop and can't deal with this crap. If Cam loves me, then he should just love me."

The cab driver blinked again. He didn't know either thing about Hunter, gay and blind. "Well so what? You're blind. Big effin' deal."

Hunter snapped his head around to the front of the car. "Big deal? It's a huge deal! I can't race! I can't walk anywhere! I need help in things I've been able to do my whole life. I want to be a racer, and now I never will be."

The cabbie rolled his eyes, "Well, I wanted to be a doctor, but I messed up my hands in a war. You may think I'm just some lowly idiot cab driver, but I'm not. I teach classes now. I cab drive because it's a family business and I enjoy it. Listen, man, If you love moto so much, ain't nothing going to stop you. No one cares that you're blind, but you. Get over it. I can't practice medicine but i can teach others."

Hunter leaned back, digesting what the cabbie had to say. "I... I'm sorry about your hands."

"That's another thing, pity. You don't need it, trust me. If you want to get your head in order, start doing something instead of complaining about it. Blindness ain't death. Being a vet with shaky hands didn't mean my life was over." The cab driver turned back to the road, shocked that he was getting so involved in the conversation.

Hunter nodded. "I guess so..."

"Here's Roxy's, man. Stop being such a grump and go live your life. You're young for godsake!"

Hunter laughed, "Yeah, I am... thanks..."

He paid the man his fare and left for the coffee shop. Just before the cab drove away, Hunter turned and waved goodbye. Cabbies always had the best advice. Just like himself, the most unexpected people had a hidden side. Hunter made his way inside.

Lothor was pacing and Marah bit her lip, knowing that it wasn't a good sign. She looked down at her feet, waiting for a punishment. Not that Marah knew exactly why she was being punished. Lothor finally stopped and said, "I'm growing tired of this gettng defeated each time thing. We've captured the rangers several times, but they always manage to get away. Do you know why, Marah?"

"Because they have determination?" Marah said, her voice high pitched and confused.

Lothor sighed, "No, you miserable excuse for a space ninja. It's because our schemes are complicated and dramatic. My idiot brother expects big bangs and theatrics. I think we should attack individually."

"What would that do, Uncle? I mean, you'd only be getting one at a time until they were all gone... oh, i get it." Marah said.

Lothor rolled his eyes, "Our Crimson ranger is currently meeting with my despisable nephew. Bring them to me, Marah, and don't mess up. Like you did with the yellow ranger!"

Marah blushed deeply, a pang of guilt hitting her. "Yes sir! On it! I'm the most evil that evil can be and I will prove it to you!"

"Trying to convince yourself of that, Marah? Now go!" Lothor said, "And take a scroll of enpowerment with you."

Marah nodded, taking a scroll. She ran to her room, piffling through her things. The Crimson ranger was blind... so maybe a creature he couldn't hear? That would make sense. The green samurai ranger would get in the way, so it had to be quite powerful and quick. Marah had no doubt that they would call for help if needed. Marah picked up a stuffed animal that Kapri had given her. It was ugly and had no mouth, it's threading coming undone. She knew that it wasn't a true gift, just a hand me down, but Marah loved it nonetheless. She rarely got gifts. "This will work. My doll makes no noises and if I give her powers, the rangers won't stand a chance. She'll surprise them... I love surprises!"

Lothor's voice came over the loud speaker, "NOW Marah! You moron!"

Marah squeaked in surprise and snapped her fingers, transporting to earth.

Hunter sighed. Cam probably wasn't coming. He was late. Just before giving up, Cam rushed in. "Sorry... I had this cab driver who talked my ear off about some nonsense."

Hunter smirked, "You know, you should listen to what they have to say. Wisdom comes in many forms."

"You've been listening too much to Dad." Cam said sarcastically, "I never pegged you for a zen master."

Hunter asked, all jest gone from his voice, "Do you have to be sarcastic all the time?"

"Why not? It's a perfect self defense mechanism."

"See what I mean?" Hunter said, exasperated.

"Not so sure if that last comment was a joke or not," Cam said, sadly.

Hunter started again, "Cam. I'm sorry for leaving as I did. I should have told you in person, instead of a note."

Cam nodded, waiting a bit before responding, "You should have. I raced to ninja ops as quickly as I could. I wanted to track your morpher, but sensei wouldn't let me. Blake and I became very close after that."

Hunter straightened up, not willing to believe what he had just heard, "Close? How close!"

Cam smiled, "Jealous? You got it wrong. I meant... He became the brother I never had."

Hunter smiled, blushing at how ridiculous he must have sounded. "Yeah... Blake is good that way."

"We miss you. Too much. It hurts every day. If there's something I did wrong, Hunter, tell me. I'll fix whatever it is."

"You didn't do anything."

"then what must I do now?"

"I don't know. I need my time." Hunter said.

"Well... you don't get more time. You've had long enough. I want to bring you home." Cam said, his voice with a hint of anger.

Hunter sipped his water. "I've become usefull out here."

"You were useful at Ninja Ops."

Hunter looked down, "I've a job. I've friends. I even have my own apartment. I have a martial arts class and everything."

"You made a new life. Without us." Cam said, defeated.

"It's not like that." Hunter said, "Cam, you're being difficult."

"So sorry." Cam said, annoyed. "I'm hurt, you're doing just fine without us. Yeah, everything is fair and right with the world."

Hunter was about to retort when he heard a few people scream. He then heard Marah say, her voice whining, "It was supposed to be a surprise attack! I hate people, they ruin everything! I can't wait till we take over this miserable planet."

"What are you doing here, Marah?" Cam said, all thoughts on his adversary instead of the conversation.

Hunter sighed and took another sip of his drink before standing. Cam and him would talk another time. "Yeah, Marah," Hunter said angrily, "You ruined our dinner together."

"Well, from what I overheard, it wasn't that pleasant of a dinner." Marah said, "Meet my newest creation, Miss. Fluffy."

"Miss.Fluffy?" Cam said, "You have got to be kidding me."

Marah stomped her foot, "She is like my favorite doll! Kapri gave her to me!"

Cam threw his hands up in the air and watched as Marah stepped aside, revealing the most hideous looking doll that Cam had ever seen. Hunter crossed his arms, "Cam... I think the place is cleared... double check and we'll ranger it up."

Cam quickly scanned the area, "Samurai Form..."

"Thunder storm... Ranger form... HA!" Hunter called after.

The crimsons ranger marvelled at the feel of being a ranger again. It had been so long. Cam turned to Hunter, "Power down and call the others, Hunter. You're in no condition to fight!"

Hunter clenched his fists, "I can fight. I will fight. Just because I'm blind..."

"And can't see any attacks! Power down. I need you safe." Cam said.

Hunter turned his head away, "You don't think I can do it, do you?"

Marah yawned, "You rangers are boring. Do you always fight like this?"

"No." The two said simultaneously.

Marah snapped her fingers and Miss.Fluffy raced forward, absolutely silently. She took out a magic wand and hit both rangers, sparks flying. Hunter flew back into a table, while Cam flew in the opposite direction, hitting a wall. Marah laughed, "Yeah! This might actually be fun!"

Cam stood up, shakily, "Hunter, are you alright?"

Hunter stood and glared, "I was about to ask you the same thing."

"How touching." Cam bit out.

Cam turned towards the doll. "You are one ugly doll."

"I'm thankful that I don't have to look at her." Hunter said.

Cam turned to Hunter, "Last chance, Hunter. Call the others."

"You call the others."

"I'm really getting annoyed by you." Cam said.

Hunter huffed, "The feeling is mutual."

Miss.Fluffy took this time to race towards them again, this time, Cam was paying attention. Hunter couldn't hear her attack, just the sound of Cam hitting something. Hunter took a deep breath and struck out, hoping he'd hit something other than Cam.

Cam dodged Hunter's punch, letting it land on Miss. Fluffy's face. She flew back and Cam smiled, "Good shot."

"I know." Hunter said, shaky from the action. This was entirely new territory for him.

Cam yelled out, "Behind you. She's tricky."

Hunter ducked and Miss. Fluffy's wand flew over him, Hunter feeling the breeze of it against his back. It was closer than he would have liked. Hunter turned, delivering a roundhouse kick. Miss. Fluffy dodged it. Marah laughed, "You're no match. You never will be. Miss. Fluffy, weaken them, then capture them."

Cam's eyes glared, "Never."

He rushed forward, attacking once again. Miss. Fluffy pointed her wand at Cam, sending out a pink lightning bolt. Cam froze as it hit him, and fell to his knees, clutching his chest. Hunter heard him cry out and he raced towards the noise, "Cam! Cam... are you alright! MARAH, you bastard!"

Marah laughed a bit and Miss. Fluffy flew over Cam. Cam quickly signalled the other rangers. Hunter stood down by Cam, not knowing where the silent doll was. Hunter touched Cam's shoulder, "Are you alright? Cam, answer me."

"I'm... fine..." Cam said, his voice tense and short.

Hunter glared, "Marah, you've gone too far. You should know better."

Marah paused, "Whatever do you mean, ranger?"

"How dare you interrupt two people who are in love." Hunter hissed out, "You know better than I do how much it hurts to be separated."

Marah was speechless. She had no idea the other rangers knew. She took a step back. "You know nothing. I'm evil and that's that."

"No, you're not. Stop this now!" Hunter yelled.

Marah shook her head, "Miss. Fluffy! Attack! Attack now!"

"Marah no!" Hunter said, "If you're evil, tell me you hate Dustin. You hate him and hope for him to die."

Marah looked down at her feet. "I... can't. Miss. Fluffy, what are you waiting for! Make him shut up!"

Miss. Fluffy grabbed Hunter at his neck, lifting him up. Hunter struggled, but the sudden movement had made him lose his breath. He gasped, but no air reached his lungs. MIss. Fluffy began to shake him like a ragdoll. Marah looked miserable, the crimson ranger's predictament not improving her mood. "How dare you, Ranger! To presume what went on between Dustin and I! It doesn't matter now, I made my choice, and there's no room for love there."

"There's always time and room for love." Cam said, standing up, knowing that he was talking about Hunter and himself instead of Dustin and Marah.

Cam let out a kick to the doll and she fell to one knee, her grip still strong. Her arm wrapped around Hunter's waist. His face was turning purple, his eyes beginning to roll back into his head. Cam went for the other leg when Miss. Fluffy disappeared. Cam looked around, shocked. "What? Where did they go! Hunter!" screamed Cam.

Marah turned, holding her Miss. Fluffy doll in her original form. Marah smirked. Within the clutches of the doll, lay a small, non moving miniature Crimson Ranger. Marah teetered, "See you later, Green ranger. I got what I came for."

"Better think again, Marah." Came Shane's voice from behind them.

Cam looked up, his face shield open displaying his shocked and panicked face. "She's got Hunter... and he's little... really little..."

Blake stepped past all the rangers, "Marah, you've gone to far. Give him back!"

Marah shook her head. "No!"

Dustin held to the back of the group, avoiding eye contact. Marah stomped her foot, shaking her doll, which caused Hunter to slip and fall. Cam leapt in the air, swiftly catching the miniature Hunter in his hands. Marah pouted some more. "NO! You can't have him! This was like my last chance to prove myself!"

"Marah, you never had to prove yourself to me. Why do it for Lothor, who hates you?" Dustin said, stepping from the back.

Marah's eyes filled with tears and she took a few steps back. "You stupid rangers!

You ruin everything! Now I know why Uncle hates you!"

Dustin took off his helmet looking at Marah's face. She avoided his eyes as best as she could. Cam looked up, "Convince her to return him to his form... he needs medical attention and I can't do it when he's three inches tall!"

Dustin powered down. "Marah, please... please help my friend."

Marah dropped her head and looked down, nodding. She snapped her fingers and the doll disappeared and Hunter returned to his normal size. He was completely unresponsive. Cam leaned his head to Hunter's mouth. "He's not breathing. Someone help me do CPR."

Dustin gasped at Cam's announcement. Blake raced to Hunter's side, starting compressions. Dustin turned to Marah, grabbing her by her collar. "Marah... if he dies, I will hunt you down, understand?"

Marah, eyes wide, nodded. She snapped her fingers again and Hunter took a deep breath, his chest filling with much needed oxygen. "I'm sorry... I just have to do what Lothor says or else..."

Dustin loosened his grip a bit, "Come back with us. Don't return."

Marah spun quickly, taking out Dustin's legs. "I can't go with you... nor can I go back. I'm out of here... I promise to never bother you nor Lothor again."

Dustin looked up as he saw Marah run away. Shane walked to Dustin, helping him up. "Let her go, dude, she isn't worth it."

"She is, Shane." Dustin said, "I mean... why do the people closest to me have bad things done to them? Hunter loses his eyesight, Cam loses whatever good nature he had to begin with... Marah runs away because she's confused and homeless now... what next? You going to break your leg? Blake's going to get a terminal illness?"

Tori, Dustin's best friend, embraced Dustin. "Hey... it'll be alright. Don't worry. Hunter is fine... Marah kinda fixed him. He's breathing, he's alive, he's coherent and those are the important things."

Dustin nodded and walked to Hunter and Cam. Everyone was powered down. Hunter looked at the group, "I... feel weird."

"You should. You were really little." Dustin said. "I mean, really little... like a hobbit."

"Actually, Dustin," Cam said, "That is an incorrect analogy. Hobbits are a few feet tall. He was more like a Little, or a Tom Thumb."

Dustin smiled, "Sure thing, Cam. You always know what I mean. You're right, as usual."

Cam looked at Hunter and took his hand, "Not always, Dustin."

tbc...


	4. Chapter 4

Hunter shut his eyes to the commotion around him. He had once again lost the control that he so direly needed. He heard Cam's voice, soft, call to him, "Come on Hunter, respond. You're in shock, it's ok."

"I'm not in shock, i'm fine." Hunter said.

He opened his eyes, the light making him squint. Hunter rubbed his eyes and looked. The light was taking form and he could see the outline of Cam's face. Hunter's jaw dropped. He rubbed his eyes some more, shaking slightly. Cam squeezed his shoulder, "Come down, Hunter, It's alright. Lothor's monster is gone, so is Marah."

"I can see... kinda..." Hunter said.

HUnter heard the group collectively gasp. Hunter sat up and stared into Cam's face. Cam shifted uncomfortably. "Hunter... explain... can you see me? What do you see?"

"Shapes. I see your outline, Cam... It's not clear. It's fuzzy and you're like a giant shadow." Hunter took a deep breath, "My eyesight... its coming back."

"Hunter," Blake said, to Hunter's right, "I'm right here, we're going to get you to stand and go to a doctor. Our doctor. Like last time."

Hunter shook his head, "Home?"

"Yeah, Hunter, let's go home." Blake said.

"Not yet. I'll go to a doctor here... I..." Hunter pursed his lips. "I want to go home soon."

"Then it's time to start doing something about it instead of talking about it." Blake said, echoing the cabbie's words.

Hunter nodded, "Doctor. Let's do this one step at a time."

Blake and Cam helped Hunter up and they led the shook up man from the coffee shop. The Winds looked on. Tori made the decision to contact sensei and tell him the news. Hunter was close to coming home, and his eyesight was improving. The Winds felt as if they should be celebrating, but instead they were more afraid with how unneasy Hunter felt. No one was prepared for the emotional turmoil that would come with Hunter's condition. They all felt, for the first time, that they were completely helpless. To make matters worse, Dustin kept looking towards the direction where Marah ran off. Shane grabbed his shoulder, stearing him towards Hunter, their first priority.

Hunter sat in Tori's van, surrounded by the group. He leaned his head against Cam's shoulder and said outloud, "I miss this. It's so strange to be surrounded by all of you."

Blake reached over, patting Hunter's leg. "You're surrounded by people who support you, Hunter."

"I gotta call Tracy and Jason. They need to know about this." Hunter paused, "If I go back, I've gotta give two weeks notice, at least."

Shane nodded, "Yeah, we understand that. You can't leave your new friends hanging. We can respect that."

"Did you find what you were looking for, Hunter?" Dustin asked.

The group became silent. Dustin didn't often make the most intelligent of statements, but every now and then, his naivete served to ask the questions of the most simple importance. Hunter mulled over his answer a bit, "Yes and no. I am independent. I can do things on my own. My life is pretty good right now. I just don't feel necessarily complete. There's something missing."

"Twenty mile jogs and hours of meditation as punishment from our beloved Sensei Guinea Pig?" Tori quipped, "I bet you missed that."

Hunter laughed, thankful the mood was lightening up. "I've been meditating here, actually."

Blake laughed, "You? Meditate? I won't believe it until I see it."

"I make all my little kids do it too. There's a little one just like you Blake. His name is Hal and he wears blue all of the time." Hunter said, calming down.

"I'm Blue." Tori said, "He's navy. Big difference, buddy."

The group chuckled. Cam cleared his throat. "Hunter... you never told us where you lived..."

Shane, who was driving, said, "I figured I'd drive until he told me."

"I live in the apartment building next to the track, actually. Tracy's place is around the corner. I can walk to both places quite easily. You'll see it when you get there. Its the smallest of the three." Hunter pointed out.

Shane made his way there and Hunter said to the group, "You can all come in. I was thinking of making some tea anyway. I meditate at night, but I can skip it for good company."

The group easily agreed and made their way to Hunter's home. The doctor would be called tomorrow.

Marah sat inside a twenty four hour restaurant. She didn't know where to go. The waittress had taken pity on the girl, since she arrived with puffy red eyes. Marah held her chin in her hands, resting her elbows on the fake wood table. She wanted to run to Kapri, first off. Kapri, as mean as she was, always had an answer. Whether or not it was the best one, wasn't exactly the debate. Marah needed only answers at this point. Marah sipped her coffee, thinking of anything she could do. She could only fight, being an semi-evil space ninja. Lothor, most likely than not, would send one of his minions after her. "Poetic justice if he sends Kapri."

Marah stirred her coffee. She needed to live like a human. She had attacked them long enough to know what they did day to day. She needed a home, she needed a job, and she needed to lay low. After all, the power rangers wouldn't save her if Lothor came after her. Grabbing a newspaper, Marah began to flip through the classifieds. "I've got to be good at something..."

Secretary, teacher, stock girl, healthcare provider... none of these she could do. Why, thought Marah, couldn't there be a professional semi-evil doer job opening? The bell to the diner rang, signalling someone entering. Marah, frustrated, crumbled up the paper and pushed it away, her lip trembling again. "Hey, stop that..." said someone from behind her.

Marah turned at the statement, her jaw dropping at seeing Dustin there. He looked tired and worried. Marah's hand flew to her mouth, tears forming again, "He... he's dead isn't he? Oh... Dustin, I'm so sorry... I understand what you have to do now... just, know that I'm so sorry."

Dustin looked at her shocked and Marah stood up, dropping her hands to her sides. "Go ahead. I'm sorry... I am just so... afraid and I was trying to be evil... and just... go ahead."

"And do exactly what?" Dustin said, sitting at Marah's table.

Marah blinked, "You said you'd hunt me down if he... if he didn't make it, and you look exhausted. Just go ahead and do it, please. I can't talk with you. I can't handle it."

Dustin raised his hands, a sign of surrender. "Marah, Hunter is fine. He's exhausted. We all are. It's been rough. Sit with me?"

Marah looked at Dustin cautiously. She sat down and fidgetted a bit. Dustin waited until she was comfortable. Marah leaned across the table, "So... why aren't you killing me?"

Dustin leaned across the table, mimicking Marah's movement. "Because killing people isn't nice."

"Well... how about beating up? Are you going to beat me up?" Marah said, "I just killed your friend, and you're... oh I get it... this is psychological stuff... like messing with my mind. I saw a movie like that once."

Dustin looked down at the reference to Hunter. "He... isn't dead, Marah. You didn't kill him."

"Wait... then why are you here?" Marah said, "I mean... there is not a single good reason. I've hurt you repeatedly, Dustin."

Dustin dragged a hand through his hair, seemingly asking himself the same question, "Listen Marah, i know how much you hurt me, ok? I'm here because you have no where to go."

Marah leaned back and looked down, "I don't need your charity, Dustin, you did good by just letting me live."

"Well that's just... stupid." Dustin said, for lack of anything better.

"What's going on, Dustin, I'm confused."

"That makes the both of us." Dustin said.

The waittress brought Dustin a coffee and Dustin leaned back in his chair. "OK, Marah, it's time we talk this out. Clear things up."

Marah shook her head, "I think it's too late, Dustin, I'm sorry. You should go see your friend Hunter."

"He's healing just fine... those ninja powers...Also, it kinda shook his eyesight into focus." Dustin smiled at the memory of Hunter's real smile.

Marah's face lit up, "Yeah? Well, good."

"You know, you'd be very good at being good, if you just tried it." Dustin said, "I mean, I thought we were friends."

"I didn't mean for that to happen." she whispered.

"The friends part of the betrayal part."

"The friends part. I'm not supposed to have those."

Dustin nodded. He really felt for Marah. She'd been forced into this her entire life. She never had a chance. Dustin cleared his throat, "You know what I want to do, Marah, if you'll allow?"

"Chop my head off?"

"No." Dustin said, smiling, "I'd like to start over. We've got all night to go through our past. Well, lets just sit and have coffee, as friends. You tell me whatever you want, I tell you whatever I want."

Marah smiled back, "I'd like that."

Dustin reached across the table, "Hi, I'm Dustin."

"I'm Marah." She shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you. Finally." Dustin responded.

Hunter awoke early in the morning. He was an early riser in general. He liked to spend his mornings watching the sunrise. Whereas, Hunter knew he couldn't see it, there was a certain feel to a sunrise. He'd have his morning tea and perhaps meditate. He did miss it once he got home. Everyone decided to stay over, with the exception of Dustin. Hunter smirked. He certainly hoped that situation ended in a fairy tale instead of the well established chaos that might result instead. Hunter sipped his tea, hearing someone open the doors to the balcony and join him. "Hey Cam."

"How do you know it's me? You're getting near my father's creepiness." Cam retorted, his voice sleepy.

"I'll take that as a compliment." Hunter said, returning to silence.

Cam watched the blonde warrior look from his apartment, as if he were seeing everything. Cam reached over, impulsively, and pulled Hunter into his arms. Hunter gasped at first, surprised, but soon fell into the embrace. Cam held on tightly, burying his face into Hunter's hair. Hunter let his hand gently roll in circles on Cam's back. "Hey, it's alright."

Cam responded by holding on slightly tighter. Hunter continued to talk, his voice low and soothing, "I'm safe, we're ok. We'll get through whatever there is. I'm becoming whole again."

Cam let out a deep breath, "I want to stay."

Hunter froze slightly, unsure. "What do you mean by that?"

"The others leave in a few hours. I'm staying, Hunter. I need to be with you, so we can sort everything out. If you really love me, if you were serious about me... then we need to put everything back in order." Cam loosened his grip enough to kiss Hunter's forehead. "I'll stay till you're ready to come back."

It was Hunter's turn to squeeze Cam tightly. Hunter said quietly, "I think that would be perfect."

tbc...

OK, im kinda struggling with the story. I know where i want it to go (mwahahaha) but i'm having trouble getting there. So it might be a bit until muse returns.

THANK YOu all for the reviews! I really need them about now.


	5. Chapter 5

Part five i think.

Thank you for everyone's patience. I'm trying a different formatting technique, so bear with me. I'm listening to Switch by will smith. This story is no where near completed. Please respond, I'll send you a cyber kiss.

onwards with the story.

Jason and Tracy were watching a movie together that evening. Tracy was biting her lip, her attention obviously away from the movie. Jason nudged her with his shoulder, throwing a bit of popcorn at her. "Penny for your thoughts."

Tracy smiled, "I'm just thinking..."

"That much is obvious, but the question," Jason said, chuckling, "was about what those thoughts are."

"Hunter. I don't want him to leave. His friends seemed all nervous and as if they were hiding something." Tracy said, looking down.

"I know. We haven't known Hunter for that long but I consider him one of my friends. He's the best mechanic we know. He keeps talking about this responsibility at home. What could be so important? He left in a rush to begin with."

"I just wish he'd stay. We take each other's breaks together and he lets me talk, and I mean really talk. He's an incredible listener. Also, haven't you noticed how he's improved since being here?" Tracy crossed her legs and shifted so she was facing Jason on the couch.

"Oh yeah, when I first met him, he was all cockiness and brooding. I always felt like he was judging my validity every time we spoke. He'd just wait till you said your peace and then dismiss you." Jason said, "Now he's friendly, outspoken... he's a great guy."

"That's why I don't want to lose him. I feel like we've connected." Tracy said sadly.

Jason smiled, falsely. He should have known that Tracy liked Hunter, but Jason didn't hold it against him. Hunter was his friend. "His friends are weird. That green one had a fit."

"Cam? Yeah, well I had a feeling there was a bit more to him then he let on. I really think they had quite the romantic past." Tracy smiled, "Good for Hunter. I mean, i never knew he was gay, but it's nice to know someone back home loves him."

"But is it love if it's putting Hunter through so much pain. I mean, if I had a girlfriend, I'd treat her right. I wouldn't have hissy fits in the middle of restaurants."

"I think that's an exaggeration." Said Tracy, "Cam seemed upset, but not freaking out. You're so protective of Hunter. I wonder why that is."

"Well, I'm very much into girls, but Hunter... despite the tough exterior, he just looks like he needs friends. Vulnerable, I believe would be the word."

Tracy nodded, "you're right. You know, Jason, I really like how much you care for others. You're a good friend. I really appreciate you."

Jason blushed and looked down. "Thanks, Tracy, I like you too."

Tracy took a deep breath and moved closer to Jason, letting her head fall on his shoulder. Jason grinned and wrapped an arm around her. They sat like that for a moment before Tracy said, "We gotta convince him to stay. I don't care what those people thought. If they loved Hunter so much, they would have found him. We've been the ones for Hunter. We're the ones who take him to doctor's appointments, or weekend trips. We go out for lunch, or to concerts."

Jason sighed, "You're right. We're the ones there for him. Do you think kidnapping is out of the question?"

"Yes!" tracy said, laughing, "But not entirely a bad idea."

"OK, so let's talk to Hunter tomorrow. He should at least know our side before making such a big decision. I don't want him to go." Jason said.

Tracy smiled and sat in silence enjoying Jason's embrace. Jason whispered, "I really like this, you and me."

"Me too," Tracy said, "Thanks for being here."

"Thank you. I mean it. I've liked you for a very long time." Jason said.

"I think we'd make a great team," Tracy said, content for the time being.

"Well first order of business: operation make hunter stay." Jason said.

Tracy nodded in agreement, "I'll speak to him tomorrow at work."

Jason shook his head, "Those people are probably talking to him right now. Maybe you should stop by? Besides, he has to return that CD of yours."

"That's a good idea, tomorrow morning."

Cam woke Hunter up by kissing him. Hunter smiled into the kiss and whispered, "That has got to be the best way to wake up."

Cam chuckled and dragged a hand down Hunter's face. "I try my best."

HUnter leaned into the touch, "You're making it very hard to make decisions."

Cupping Hunter's cheek, Cam whispered, "I was attempting to make it easier."

Hunter opened his eyes, wincing and shutting them again. The light was giving him a headache. Cam reached over, grabbing Hunter's shades and placing them on the blonde's face. Hunter smiled. "Thanks."

"What would you do without me?" Cam said. "I'm glad we made up."

Hunter nodded, "Me, too. I... I know you want to leave here, Cam.. but why is it wrong that I can't wait another few weeks? What's wrong with my sticking around here?"

Cam rolled over, lying on his back. Hunter waited patiently for the other man to collect his thoughts. "Hunter, because you don't belong here."

"I've never belonged anywhere, Cam. The only place I did belong to was blown up by Lothor." Hunter said bitterly.

"You belong at Ninja Ops."

"So i could sit back and watch you guys fight? I was captured by Marah's monster. Really Cam. There's no difference between me being there or here... or anywhere really." Hunter pointed out.

"Every time you say that, it hurts all of us. Stay for friendship. We don't care if you're a ranger, an ex ranger, a ranger on sick leave... I love you and want you to stay. I liked teaching you braille, and helping you around the house. I liked driving you everywhere." Cam said.

Hunter listened at Cam's speech. He felt a pang of guilt. "What if I'm not ready?"

"I think you're running away."

"I think you don't know what I need. Stay these next two weeks. Watch my life here." Hunter said, "it's a calm one."

Cam opened his mouth to speak when a knock came to his door. Cam sighed, "Who comes to your home at 9 in the morning?"

Hunter furrowed his brow, "You decided to wake me up at nine!"

"Remember with a kiss!" Cam said, laughing.

Cam stood up and put on Hunter's bathrobe, walking to the door. He frowned as he let in Tracy and Jason. Cam raised an eyebrow at Tracy's hand on Jason's lower back. "What do you want?" Cam said, cooly.

Tracy rolled her eyes, "We're Hunter's friends, and I'm his boss, so I am allowed to stop by his apartment."

Cam crossed his arms. He turned, walking towards the bedroom. Cam poked his head in, to make sure Hunter was decent. Surprisingly the crimson ranger was just slipping on a shirt. Cam opened his mouth to speak when Hunter gave him a goofy grin, "I heard them at the door. You all need to be nicer to each other."

Cam gave him a look that obviously meant "I doubt it" before letting the new couple in. Tracy walked to Hunter, "So... patched things up with the green guy?"

"His name is Cam." Hunter said, "What's up? I thought we weren't meeting untill noon. You dont need me earlier, do you?"

Jason looked at the glaring Cam and started, hating how he felt awkward in his friend's home. He had been here dozens of times. "Listen man, I was thinking we could show you some pictures."

Cam's jaw dropped, "He's blind... what the hell is wrong with you two?"

Hunter raised a hand to Cam, "They're going to explain it to me. They did this for me when they first got developed. Go ahead, you two, you can sit."

Jason and Tracy sat on both sides of Hunter, while Cam leaned against the doorframe to the room. Cam wanted to continually glare at the three, when he noticed the now rare smile on Hunter's face. He was chuckling at the descriptions. Cam sighed and sat down, listening. "Here's the picnic day. You remember?" Tracy said.

"The kids from class. Yeah whomever thought it would be a great idea to get fourteen five year olds to play in a park with a blind teacher... is a moron." Hunter said, chuckling.

Jason smiled at the picture, "This one has you and Hal having a pie eating contest. You're looking at each other and there's pie everywhere."

Hunter started laughing, remembering that day. He picked up the picture and passed it to Cam, "Here." He said, when he really meant, come on Cam and join my life.

Cam stood up, taking the photo. He grinned a little and looked at the three. Hunter was smiling, and Tracy and Jason had looks that shocked him. They were looking at him in sympathy and willingness, as if they were saying join our group, it's ok, you and hunter are ok. Cam nodded and said, "This kid is adorable. Kindof looks like Blake." Cam's voice was quiet.

Hunter handed Cam another photo, "Tracy, what's that one about?"

Tracy placed her hand on Cam's shoulder to look at the photo, and started to laugh. Cam raised an eyebrow, "This is one where Jason has a whole group of kids leaping on him."

Tracy wiped her eyes from laughter tears, "What you don't know Cam, is that we told the kids if they could tackle Jason, Hunter and I would buy them ice cream."

"Wait you what?" Jason said, grinning, "I didn't know that."

Hunter laughed out loud, "I thought you knew."

"I'm going to kill the whole lot of you." Jason said, crossing his arms.

Tracy grinned and crawled over to him, "Pookie..."

Hunter raised and eyebrow, "Pookie?"

Jason blushed, "There have been some developments since last night, Hunter. I'm sure Cam has already guessed."

Cam smirked and nodded. "It is nice to see people in love."

Hunter grinned, "Wow, that's amazing you two. Now you can finally stop harassing me about Cam."

Cam's jaw dropped, "What?"

Hunter laughed, the photos temporarily forgotten, "They refer to you as my long lost love."

Jason bit his lip, "But you're here now and I can't tell if its a good thing or a bad thing."

"A good thing. I'm here to take him home." Cam said, "To me."

Tracy looked down, miserable, "I don't want you to take my friend, Cam. I know he was yours first, but... we love Hunter."

Hunter scratched his head. Normally he'd love all the attention, but it just looked like he was pitting his friends against each other. Hunter raised his hands, "Stop it, everyone, yes i'm glad you're talking this out, but all of you need to realize that I am equally friends with all of you... except for Cam, he's my boyfriend, but you get what i'm saying."

Tracy and Jason nodded, "We'll... just go, see you at work. You need to say goodbye to your friends anyway."

Hunter nodded, standing up, "And we all need to get along. Cam is staying with me until I decide to move back to Blue Bay Harbor. I think all of you will like each other. Jason, you'll love how knowledgeable and sarcastic Cam is. Tracy, you'll adore his heart and caring nature, albeit he hides it. Cam, you'll love Tracy's laid back nature, and Jason's strength. I know we can all be friends."

Cam nodded and put his hand out towards Jason, "Hunter is right. I'm sorry."

Jason nodded, "I'll stop calling you green guy. I'm sorry as well."

"Me too." Tracy said, smiling.

Hunter patted them all on the back. He showed the new couple out, and turned towards Cam. "Was that so hard?"

Cam shook his head no and moved closer to Hunter, kissing him.


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you for all of the reviewers. This is the next chapter. I finally got through the block, just took some angst up ahead to get through it.

ENJOY!

Hunter sat at lunch with the Winds, Cam, and his brother Blake. Tracy and Jason hadn't answered their phones, and Hunter figured that they were giving him his time with his friends. Hunter sipped his drink, straining to hear everyone. Apparently, everyone had a really nice night. Dustin had reconciled with Marah, something Hunter wasn't exactly keen on. Tori leaned over and whispered to Hunter, "You look contemplative, deep in thought. Where's Hunter and what did you do with him?"

Hunter playfully shoved Tori, "Gee thanks. Kick the blind man once he's down."

Tori shoved back, her shove a bit harder. "Don't make blind jokes."

Hunter stuck out his tongue, recieving yet another shove from the blonde ninja. Tori spoke up again, her voice serious, "No really, Hunter. You're eye sight is improving, and I just want to make sure you're not, you know, at rock bottom."

Hunter nodded, astounded that the concern from his friends was a constant thing, instead of bursts of obligatory sentiments. "I hit rock bottom, and have quite enjoyed the climb to the top."

Hunter vaguely became aware that the conversation around him had stopped. Hunter continued, "You see... I treated Cam pretty poorly when he allowed me to stay in his home. Bratty, even."

Hunter cracked a smile, "I know, it's hard to believe that I was acting stubborn and bratty, but its true. Here, alone... I've put life together, you know? Things are falling into place. Soon, i can bring Blue Bay back into my life, permanently."

Shane nodded, "That's right, Hunter. We support you, bro. We also just selfishly wish it was sooner than later."

Hunter was about to respond when his cell phone went off. Hunter answered it, "Hello?"

Immediately the Crimson Ninja's face fell into confusion, "No..." He said, "I left them an hour ago or so. Ok, calm down, Mark... go to the front desk, where i stash the candy, and look in the safety deposit box. It should be in the third shelf. Yeah, i know, weird place for numbers, but we all remember it that way, and it's easier for me to find."

Cam reached over and placed a hand on Hunter's leg, silently inquiring about the conversation. Hunter turned his eyes towards Cam. Cam inwardly winced. Hunter still used the physical movements of a seeing person. Even though their eyes connected, Cam's heart seemed to twitch at the idea that Hunter's eyes were useless. Despite the uneasy feeling of looking at unseeing eyes, Cam smiled, still knowing that Hunter couldn't see him. Hunter cleared his throat, "I'll be in soon. Don't worry, they're probably... indisposed of currently. Jason was never good at being on time... Yep, see you soon. Bye."

Hunter shrugged and went back to his drink, not knowing that the group was staring at him expectedly. Cam squeezed his leg and Hunter looked up quickly, "What? Oh... Jason didn't make it into work, and he was driving Tracy in today. No worries, they probably had a really good date and lost track of time."

"Maybe you should call them?" Dustin said. "I mean, that's why you guys give me a cell phone."

Shane chuckled, "Rule number one: keep track of the airhead."

Dustin smacked Shane's arm lightly, causing the group to chuckle. A few minutes passed in silence as the group enjoyed their meals and company. It was at that moment that everyone's morphers rang off. The group looked at their wrists in meloncholy. Shane was the first to speak, "We gotta call this trip early, dude. Lothor isn't allowing us otherwise."

Hunter stood up, the familiar pang of jealousy in his chest. "No, go ahead. I'll take the bus."

Cam shook his head, "I'll drive you to work and then transport to Ninja Ops. The others can fight without me for a short while."

Blake moved to his brother, grabbing onto his shoulders, "We'll be back soon, ok? I've missed you, Hunter. I need you to come home."

"Blake... Not..." Hunter stuttured, but the Navy ranger interrupted him.

"I get it, bro." Blake said, "I'll see you soon."

Hunter said his goodbyes as the group left. Cam looped his arm in Hunter's and led him from the restaurant to the car. Hunter, once inside and the car started, sighed. "That's tougher than i thought. Lothor ruins everything. I wish you guys were staying."

Cam smirked, "We wish the same about you, every day."

Hunter let out a pent up breath. "Yeah... The thing is Cam, I think I'm nearing ready. I mean, I've learned something this trip."

"Yeah, what's that?" Cam inquired.

Hunter opened his mouth to speak when his cell went off again. Hunter smiled apologetically and answered the phone, "Hello? Yes... no. No... what? no, that can't happen!"

Cam looked at his love worriedly. Hunter was hunched over himself, his voice soft and full of disbelief, as well as the beginnings of grief and panic. Cam reached out to him, but Hunter seemed to curl further into himself. "Hunter, what's wrong?"

Hunter leaned back, and Cam saw tears on the brim of Hunter's eyes. Cam immediately pulled over and placed his hands on Hunter again. "Speak, dammit!" Cam demanded, his worry increasing.

Hunter cleared his throat, "I'll be there soon, Mark... "

Cam watched as the blonde turned his face towards him and said, his voice shaky, "We've got to get to the hospital... Tracy... Tracy... She..."

Cam felt his stomach turn into knots. Something bad had happened to Hunter's friends. Hunter took a deep breath and tried again, "Jason crashed the car. Tracy is dead, Jason is in critical condition in the hospital."

Cam launched himself on Hunter the second the tears began to spill over. The Green Samurai rocked the other back and forth before turning the car towards the hospital. "I'm so sorry, Hunter, We'll be there soon."

"Why Tracy? She was an angel! I knew Jason was a reckless driver." Hunter said, slamming his fist on the armrest.

What seemed like hours later, but was a mere few minutes, the duo arrived at the hospital, where they were to meet the head mechanic, Mark. Hunter trembled at the idea of visiting Jason in the hospital. They had grown so close in such a short amount of time, that it only seemed appropriate that it would be taken away so easily. What more, Tracy was dead on arrival. Hunter hated himself for never properly telling her what she meant to him. It was nice that they came over earlier that morning... "Was it really this morning, when I saw her last, Cam?"

Cam pulled the Crimson in for another hug, "Yeah, Hunter, don't worry. I'm here for you. We have to wait until the doctor says we can enter."

"Are we in the hospital?"

"Yes. Waiting room. Don't worry, we'll wait it through, Ok?"

Hunter nodded, burying his face into Cam's chest. How could a day be as dualistic as it had been, friends alive in the morning, friend dead in the evening? Hunter let out a cry for Tracy.

Sorry folks, that's whatcha get. a cliffie of sorts. Where the hell am i going with this fic? no one knows, least of all myself...


End file.
